Héroe
by Decar
Summary: "Héroe" es una obra que resalta la historia de amor y vida que muchos adolescentes queremos tener. Dos jóvenes, Naruto y Hinata, luego de un momento juntos empezaran una relación de extraños, primero por la curiosidad que el otro les da, pasando por una amistad, hasta caer en cuenta que no se imaginan sin el otro. Todo esto mientras viven como cualquier adolescente quisiera.


**Prologo: La hora en que te conocí.**

Hacía frío. Esa época del año era común por las bajas temperaturas, copos de nieve cayendo y uno que otro lago congelado. El cielo, blanco y sin sol, cargaba el aire de una pesadez que solo incitaba a descansar sobre la nieve, o sentarse junto a un gélido árbol, o caminar sin rumbo. Las calles despejadas apoyaban dicho sentimiento, al igual que los locales cerrados, de comida o recreación, apoyaban la actividad de quedarse en casa junto a los placeres de un cobertor o, porque no, una novia bella y atrevida.

Naruto, por otro lado, no era como la gente común. Para él, un atardecer blanco y frio y la ausencia de gente, tráfico y humo, ligado a su necesidad de alejarse de todo y todos, era una oportunidad que jamás en la vida se dejaría pasar. Bien abrigado con chaqueta naranja y bufanda negra era como caminaba por en medio de la avenida; claro, armado con un reproductor de música y unos lentes negros con una modesta forma redonda.

Recién había, con dieciséis de edad, sido expulsado de la preparatoria. Al parecer, no era costumbre de esa entidad saltar clases e irrespetar la autoridad… no, irrespetar no, más bien ignorar la autoridad de la institución. Si algo lo caracterizaba, eso era el respeto para quien se lo mereciera, como sus amigos y demás gente que se han preocupado por él en algún momento.

Desajusto su bufanda un poco, quería dejar entrar un poco del frío en el aire para bajar su calentura. A nadie le gusta ser echado de algún sitio, aunque ese sitio no le importara demasiado a la persona. Él estaría bien, techo y trabajo no le faltan, además, los estudios no eran especialmente indispensables para alguien sin demasiadas aspiraciones.

Su teléfono sonó luego de un vibre corto. Naruto lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta y de un toque atendió.

-Si regresas ahora, puedo hacer algo por ti –Dijo una mujer, sin espacio a saludo.

-No hay nada que hacer por mí –Contrapunteó –. Además, creo que es mejor así. No era sano seguir en un lugar donde no estoy cómodo, más temprano que tarde habría hecho una tontería que te habría costado tu puesto, Ayame. Estaré bien.

-Nos harás falta a mi padre y a mí –Alegó Ayame, intentando convencerlo.

-Aun podremos vernos, solo que no en el instituto. Mañana pasó por tu casa, daremos un paseo.

Luego de un modesto, pero con un anheló oculto, "acepto" finalizo la llamada. Naruto olvido fijar la hora pero no le dio importancia, luego hablarían.

Siguió caminando. De pronto, se planteó la posibilidad de que Ayame gustara de él. Se conocían hace años, cuando su padre, antes de trabajar en el comedor del instituto, dirigía un modesto local de Ramen. Ninguna vez la vio de otra forma que no fuera como amiga, casi hermana, pero no le desagrado la idea de que pudieran llegar a algo serio. A su parecer era bella, con mucho porte a pesar de vivir cómodamente, alta pero no demasiado, delgada e inteligente, deferente a muchas con las que habría salido.

La idea no le desagrado para nada, e inclusive le gusto un poco.

Hacía frío. Se lamentó por no abrigarse más. Sus dedos de los pies estaban casi dormidos, al igual que sus piernas, sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo y manos ocultadas en su franela le hacían aliviar en algo la incomodad de la baja temperatura, su cuello, por otro lado, envuelto en una femenina bufanda, era lo que la salvaba de regresar corriendo a su casa, con la cabeza gacha y rogando perdón por ser tan torpe en momentos.

Si bien es cierto que es inteligente, académicamente hablando, era para muchos, incluidos su padre y ella misma, torpe, sumisa y hasta olvidadiza para las cosas de la vida real: Su último pecado, dejar abierto el gas de la cocina la noche anterior. Esto no sería tan grave de no ser por la reunión familiar que su padre, madre, hermana y ella misma habían esperado hacía semanas, y que ahora tuvieron que concebir en el patio trasero mientras el gas abandonaba la residencia. Apenas logro escabullirse del lugar, impulsada por la pena y aprovechando las disculpas de su padre, por el garaje, sin darle más tiempo que para agarrar la bufanda de su hermana.

Hinata casi rio por lo bajo cuando recordó el hecho, en realidad era algo cómico visto con humor, pero inmediatamente recobro la seriedad al pensar lo apenado que se habrá sentido su padre. Durante toda la vida solo quiso ser aceptada por él, amada. En sus quince años de existencia no tuvo casi necesidades, su padre al lado de su madre se ocuparon de que tanto ella como su hermana, Hanabi, accedieran a la mejor educación, comida, ropas y entorno que un verdadero padre aspira para su descendencia.

Sin embargo, lo único que su padre no le pudo concebir fue a él mismo. Constantemente atendía ocupaciones del trabajo, tanto en la oficina de la empresa como en la oficina de su casa. Veinticuatro horas del día, siete días de la semana, daba mayor prioridad a la labor que a su familia. No es que se quejara, pues ella sabía a la perfección que la amaba, es solo que fue difícil crecer intentando ser vista por la persona que más quieres en el mundo y lograrlo únicamente por las torpezas que hoy en día forman parte de tu identidad.

Sintió ñañaras al sentir su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de su falda, temiendo que fuera una llamada de su padre. Titubeo ante esto, pero termino sacando dicho aparato, ojeando primero el causante de la llamada. Suspiro al ver que fuera su hermana, mediante un mensaje de texto, la responsable del meneo del teléfono.

"_Papa ya no sta bravo pero no vengas aun a la ksa. Mama anda tratando d aliviarlo un poco mas. Yo t aviso cualquier cosa hermanita_"

Se sintió aliviada, aunque un poco. Ya su madre se encargaría de que su padre no le reprochara "demasiado" su tremendo descuido. No obstante, no dejaba de sentirse mal, incluso si su padre la perdonaba del todo, a ella no se le esfumaría como si nada el sentimiento de amargura por arruinar un día tan importante.

Sintió un nuevo escalofrió, no por el teléfono, sino por el frío que dichosamente había olvidado. De nuevo, se lamentó no haberse abrigado más y mejor, pero seguir caminado era mejor que permanecer parada en medio de la acera, por lo que continuo sin rumbo.

No supo por cuanto tiempo caminó realmente, ante la necesidad de despejar su mente, de olvidar lo que paso, de dejar atrás su triste accidente, sus pies solo anduvieron y anduvieron oyendo poco la molestia del frío suelo debajo de estos y su cuerpo prestando más atención a sus pensamientos que a la temperatura.

Fue solo cuando experimento un nuevo escalofrió que regreso a la realidad.

Luego, instantáneamente, pensó en voz alta:

-¿Cómo regresare ahora?

Luego de un sutil estornudo, Naruto limpio su nariz con un soplo sonoro. Le llamaba la atención haberse engripado por el frío, aunque no le preocupaba, después de todo, mañana no tenía "clases".

Reviso su teléfono, buscando saber la hora. Dieciocho menos quince, ya no tardaba en anochecer. Pensó que la temperatura bajaría aún más, por lo que apuro el paso para llegar pronto a casa. Cambio de acera y atravesó un callejón a modo de atajo, avanzo dos cuadras más, frente a varios edificios de apartamentos y de nuevo atravesó un callejón, mucho más angosto y menos limpio que el ultimo. No le prestó atención.

Poco a poco, sin dejar de caminar, sintió como la temperatura mermaba entre callejones. Ajusto su bufanda y oculto sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, buscando oír de la incomodidad. Rio un poco, no recordaba que viviera tan lejos pero atribuyo esto al frio solamente. _Este frío sigue siendo mejor que el calor que hay en el sur_, pensó.

Tosió un poco y acelero el paso sin llegar a correr. Miro la hora nuevamente, eran las dieciocho.

Descanso un momento sobre el banco de una plaza, abrazándose a sí misma. Cuando cayó en cuenta de su situación, el frío le pego con más fuerza, por lo que no pudo hacer otra cosa que regresar, casi a trote, a una plaza que había pasado hace dos cuadras de donde estaba.

Cuando quiso llamar para informar de su situación, se encontró con la pared de que no cargaba saldo en el móvil, culpa de su tan característica torpeza. Casi lloro por caer en ese error tan infantil, y sin poder hacer nada más, miro que el teléfono marcaba las seis de la tarde.

Estaba al tanto de que pasaría un buen rato antes de que su hermana o alguien le llamaran. Eso la hizo sentirse aún peor. Aun cuando sabía que de haberse quedado le aseguraba un severo regaño de su familia, lo hubiese aceptado con tal de no pasar por esta situación. Ya sus pies estaban dormidos y sus orejas frías, por lo que pataleo un poco con tal de recuperar un poco la sensibilidad de sus partes, cansándose pronto

Rezando porque no nevara, termino recostándose sobre el banco, usándolo a modo de cama. Luego, apenada, contrajo su cuerpo como última medida para calentarse un poco. Solo esperaba que alguien la llamara pronto, eso solamente.

Miro su teléfono una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos. Eran las dieciocho y diez.

Brincando una cerca oxidada, Naruto accedió al interior de una plaza vecina a su residencia. Feliz de estar cerca, saco sus manos de los bolsillos para estirarlos un poco los brazos y pausadamente torcía su cuello para espantar el frío que entre calle y calle, cuadra y cuadra había calado en sus huesos como un taladro invisible.

Tomó su reproductor y cambio la canción a una más activa, pues creyó haber superado ya el desánimo que en su momento lo llevo a caminar las solitarias calles de la ciudad. Luego, saco el teléfono preparado para escribirle a Ayame la hora que pasaría por su casa, además de una que otra cosa linda para ir preparando el terreno con ella. No en vano era su mejor amigo, sabía que le gustaba y lo que no en los chicos, lo cual era un arma poderosa a la que le sacaría el mayor provecho posible.

Unos tecleos y envió el mensaje con una sonrisa zorruna. Hacía mucho rato que no salía con una mujer, y mucho tiempo más que no estaba con una íntimamente. Aunque Naruto no quería en Ayame algo con lo cual desahogar sus instintos sexual, si le atraía para matar el aburrimiento que sentía debido a la ausencia de los labios de una hembra. Sabía de buena tinta que ella era inteligente como para llegar a la cama con él, en parte porque al igual que él, seguramente ella lo veía como un casi hermano, y para Naruto eso estaba bien pues en ella solo quería alguien con quien salir y besar a la misma vez.

De pronto, comenzó a recordar todas las chicas con las que había salido desde que llego a la ciudad. No era una lista extensa, aunque él tampoco es que estuviera urgido de salir con numerosas mujeres, a diferencia de muchos chicos d su edad. Eso sí, se aseguraba de que fueran bellas, fáciles y, de cierto modo, accesibles, si bien también le gustaba rebeldes.

-¿Qué será de la vida de Sasame? –Se preguntó –. O de Tayuya.

Entonces, observo una persona, pequeña al lado suyo, recostada en un banco de aquella plaza. Su primera reacción fue ignorarlo, pero le preocupo dejarle a merced de la noche, así que se le hacerlo con ojo agudo y paso titubeante. Al acercarse más, noto que era mujer y de paso estaba desabrigada, por lo que se solidarizó con ella.

Bajo el cierre de su chaqueta y se deshizo de él. A continuación, se lo coloco a modo de sabana, apretando los dientes por el frío y despertando a la chica, que lo miro. Enseguida se le espanto el frio, todo por ver sus ojos tan bellos y claros.

-Estas bien –Dijo, forzadamente por la impresión.

-Ahora sí, gracias –Respondió Hinata, incorporándose al tiempo que acomodaba la chaqueta sobre sus pequeños hombros.

En ese momento, eran las dieciocho y media.

Díganme si lo continuo. Seria triste si se quedara en el prologo.


End file.
